Celamentum
by AikoTsuki
Summary: What do you get when three friends cross Pandora and all the Detective Conan characters? Mass mayhem and some solutions to very big problems abound!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Detective Conan**

**Credit should also go to KAM000 for this, she helped create this story.**

**PS- the two sisters in the story are based off me and my sis. See if you can figure out who's who.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Akira

"May I have this dance?"

I looked up. My best friend, Damon Richardson, was standing in front of me. He's been my best friend for years. He's a black belt in karate, and is my sister's sensei. For once, he was dressed nicely.

I smiled. "Sure."

We stepped onto the dance floor. The two of us were at the post-graduation party hosted by our school, Amancer Preparatory School. Amancer Prep is an awesome private school. It's K-12, and totally tech-savvy.

"So, why couldn't obasan come?" Damon asked.

I shrugged. "She had something important to do back in Tokyo."

"Speaking of which, have you heard from her?"

I laughed nervously. "About that…"

Yesterday evening

Dear Akira,

I received the Tetian University's response to your application. They accepted you and Damon, so get ready to start school in Japan in September. I found a house for the two of you to stay in. It's in Beika City, so you can walk to school. I attached a picture for you to see. I arranged for the two of you to fly here first class in mid-August, so be ready to go by then.

Ja ne!

P.S.- Sorry I can't come to your graduation, there's something important I have to deal with. See you soon.

I was talking to one of my friends on the phone when my little sister, Faye, walked in. She's twelve- and almost as tall as me- so I guess I can't call her "little" any more.

"What's up?" Faye asked, sitting at my desk. She saw the email. "Wait, Tetian University? In Beika City?!"

"I'll call you back," I said to my friend. I turned to Faye. "Yes. That's the school I applied to."

"That's impossible! Beika City's not a real place, it's only in Detective Conan!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Detective what now?"

"The detective anime I always watch?"

I shrugged. "Oh. Well, I guess it at least has some base in reality."

"No, it can't be. Maybe somehow Detective Conan is real." (My sister's crazy)

Someone knocked on my door. The door opened. "May I come in?" my mom asked. My mom is single. Our dad died when Faye was a baby, and my mom never remarried. She's a writer (used to be an actress), and is best friends with Tora Tanaka. (She's the person who sent me the e-mail.)

I looked up. "Sure."

Mom sat on the bed beside me. "Akira-chan, I've been thinking. I know Damon's a good person, but I don't want the two of you alone together. So, Faye's coming with you to Japan."

"What?!" I shouted.

"Yay!" Faye cheered. She turned back to the computer and opened the attachment. "I get to spend you broke on anime merchandise!"

Present

"Then she started rambling about her show," I finished. "Mom left to make dinner, and I drowned her out with my violin."

Damon laughed. "Sou da. Business as usual, ne?"

"Yeah. Summer vacation in Japan starts in one month, which is probably why obasan's waiting until August to send us over."

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Song: Moonlight Shadow by Nightcore**

**I don't own Detective Conan**

* * *

FAYE!

Okay, so I'm sure you're bored to death by Neechan's part of the story, so here's where things get interesting.

So Neechan was taking me over to the mall. "Do I have to do this," I whined. "Oh, I get it. You're just trying to irritate me by going clothes shopping aren't you?"

"No," Neechan shook her head. "Mom said that if you're going to go to school in Japan, you had better get some better clothes."

I looked at what I was currently wearing: ripped bell-bottoms with mud and grass stains, a grey tank top, a petrified scorpion necklace, and brown imitation leather boots.

So, stuff happened at the mall. While we were pulling into the parking lot, I felt a strange sensation overcome me. I opened my eyes, and I was in an anime world! I tugged on Neechan's shirt. "Neechan, did you notice how everything's in anime?"

She rolled her eyes, and pulled her motorcycle into the parking lot. "You watch too much anime. Maybe if you actually did something other than watch anime you would bring up your grades."

I frowned, and thought about the report card from a few months ago. I got mostly Cs, with the exception of the D in history and the As in math and science. "I learn a lot of things from Detective Conan! I learned how to commit the perfect murder, how to be more perceptive, not to interfere with strangers in black trenchcoats, and how to determine the time of death using rigor mortis."

"Rigor what now?"

I shook my head and took off my helmet. "Never mind. So, Neechan, where's Damon-sensei going to be?" (how about you call him Niichan?)

"Damon said he'd meet us in the food court. The plan is to buy you some clothes and eat some lunch."

"Ooh, can we get Braganza Tea?"

"Sure, why not?" We entered the mall, and I was amazed. "So this is what an anime mall looks like."

"Can you stop with all this anime nonsense? Make another peep and I'll take you to the arcade and leave you there."

I stuffed my hands in my pockets. I looked up. Not far away I saw a boy with black hair, glasses, and a bow tie. Next to him were two boys who were taller than him, two girls that were about his height, and a man with a receding hairline.

I blinked. "Did I just see what I think I did?"

"What do you think you saw?"

"I think I just saw the Detective Boys and Doctor Agasa."

"Aren't they in an anime, though?"

"Yeah, but…" I looked down at my cartoon-like hands. I reached into my green messenger bag and pulled out a compact. I looked at my reflection and squealed.

"Well, you're acting more narcissistic than usual."

I glared at her. Ignoring her I shrieked, "I look so cute in anime! I cannot believe I'm in an anime world!"

I closed the compact. "This is amazing. I just LOVE the way I look." I had short, wavy, dusty-blonde hair, big, grey, innocent anime eyes, fair skin with a few freckles, and all my clothes went anime style. I was a little bit shorter, but that just made me cuter. I looked at Neechan. She had super-long (I mean, really long) black hair and fierce smoky topaz eyes. She was wearing a blue and white striped sleeveless turtleneck, shorts, a sun hat, and sneakers.

I thought about our current location; a 20-story super-mall. We were on the fifth floor: the food court. I thought about all the fun things on the 20th floor. There was a tattoo parlor, a swimming pool, an arcade, a library, a movie theatre, and an anime shop. It was a paradise!

I began going on a rant about Detective Conan. "I wonder why she still doesn't get it."

Neechan looked at me, confused. "Come again?"  
"I don't get why Ran still doesn't get that Conan and Shinichi are the same. I mean, it's only logical. She's been so close so many times, but she keeps falling short."

She toned me out as I rambled for the next ten or so minutes. She finally cracked. "Will you please shut up?"

I ignored her and kept talking. "Some people think Haibara loves Conan, too, but I really don't know about that myself. She's a little too creepy to have any love interests."

She just about blew her top. She shoved a twenty-dollar bill in my face. "Go! Leave, and let out your crazy fan-girliness somewhere far away from here."

As I left, I heard her shout, "And meet me back at the food court by 4 PM!"

I nodded, and entered the elevator.

It felt like the walls were closing in. I crumpled onto the floor. I hated tight spaces. It was a packed elevator. There were so many people. They were all packed together like sardines. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to scream.

But I didn't, because I managed to get out of the elevator soon enough.

Akira

I decided to get a Braganza. Anyways, that was where I was meeting Damon. Somehow, I ended up thinking about dancing with him at the graduation party. I tried to clear my head.

There was only one person in the line for the smoothie tea place. Unfortunately, she was having a bit of trouble ordering.

"Watashi...are...I…"

I smiled. "Omae ikutsu ka no tasuke hitsuyo ka."

She looked behind herself at me, startled. "Hai. Domo."

I helped her order her drinks (there were a lot- ELEVEN DRINKS), then ordered one for myself. While waiting for them to fill our orders, we got to know each other. Her name was Mouri Ran, and she was visiting California with her friends. We talked about Japan, America, the stuff we liked to do, our friends, boys…

"Omae ni tsuite hanashite ka."

We turned around. Damon was standing right behind me. "Yo."

"Who's this?" Ran asked. (The conversation was still in Japanese, by the way.)

"This is my friend, Damon. Damon, this is Mouri Ran," I introduced.

"Hajimashite."

That's when a huge crowd walked up to us, Ran's friends. There were five kids who looked like they were probably first- or second-graders, a dark-skinned teenage boy, two teenage girls, and an old man.

We were introduced. The kids were Conan, Haibara, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi, the Detective Boys. The teenage boy was Hattori Heji, and the teenage girls were Kazuha and Sera. The old man was Agasa Hiroshi.

Hattori, Sera, and Conan were all detectives. "Faye-chan would love this," Damon muttered, brushing a messy blond lock out of his eyes.

I nodded. "So what are three Japanese detectives doing here in Amancer?"

"We're here to catch a thief known as the Kaitou KID," Hattori explained.

"I've heard of him," I said, deliberately not saying where. "Doesn't he run circles around the police?"

Conan nodded. "He's supposed to steal an incredibly valuable gem that's in this mall."

"There aren't any valuable gems here at the mall. What's the gem called?"

"It's a black diamond called the Dark Hope."

I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"Faye's wearing it."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Bring her here, right now!" Conan demanded.

I dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Faye-chan, it's me. Where are you?"

"I'm on the 20th floor. Why?"

I looked up. The food court was on the 5th floor.

"Get to the food court. NOW," I growled.

"Why? What's going-" It sounded like there was some grunting and struggling, then the line went dead. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

The others were watching me. "What happened?" Ran asked.

"I think KID kidnapped my sister."


End file.
